Questão de tempo
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Desejo deu as costas, não parando para pensar no quanto o seu toque – que queima agridoce, que faz desejar, amar e precisar – havia mudado a vida daqueles dois jovens." Crossover Naruto/Sandman. NEJI/HINATA.


**Título:** Questão de tempo.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Notas:** Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, Sandman e crossover. Ou seja, uma aventura. E essa aventura foi betada pela Scheilla Exupéry (obrigada, linda!). Acabou entrando para o United States Of Multifandom, do fórum 6V, que é um projeto lindo baseado em desafios/prompts que podem ser utilizados para todos os fandoms existentes. Encaixei a fanfic no desfio nº 6 – crossover de dois fandoms que você gosta.

A ideia desse crossover lindo veio quando li uma cena entre Desejo e uma mulher aleatória em Vidas Breves, arco de Sandman. Pensei em desenvolver aquela situação e fiquei em dúvida entre Harry Potter e Naruto, acabando por optar por Naruto porque realmente preciso escrever com esse universo e o ship maravilhoso que é Neji/Hinata.

Para aqueles que não leram Sandman, vocês conseguirão entender a história, por isso não se desesperem e leiam, meus amados. Uma explicação básica sobre a troca de gênero se tratando de Desejo que vocês encontrarão logo nessa primeira parte: Ela/ele é uma entidade que não tem sexo definido e de aparência andrógina, e quis retratar isso alternando os gêneros. Mas qualquer outra dúvida é só perguntar, gatinhos rawr.

Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**QUESTÃO DE TEMPO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

"_You desired my attention but denied my affections_  
_So tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?_  
_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life__"_

Mumford and Sons – White Blank Page

* * *

O toque de Desejo é agridoce e quente. Acompanhado do doce sabor da conquista e do amargor da separação, levou e ainda leva a raça humana a cometer loucuras por nenhum motivo aparente. Desejo é apenas Desejo e, sendo esta, apenas quer e realiza.

Desejo está em todos os lugares, residindo no coração daqueles que sentem e cobiçam. E naquele momento ele estava em um festival, numa terra distante e em uma data que não lhe vinha à mente. O tempo sempre passou muito rápido no seu ponto de vista.

Este era um dos períodos em que Desejo simplesmente passeava pela Terra, observando os intrínsecos enredos que os homens criavam motivados por seu nome. Em cada suspiro de dor e prazer, em cada choro de desgraça e vitória ela estava lá. Movidos por seu toque, as consequências eram esquecidas e seus objetos de desejo eram as únicas coisas que importavam.

Fora completando essa linha de raciocínio que ele os encontrou – a família de olhos pálidos. Estavam reunidos quando a chuva de fogos começou, e dois jovens distintos se destacaram no aglomerado.

Havia desejo nos olhares.

Era intenso, mesmo que adormecido. Também havia medo e temor por conta de assuntos do passado, mas aquilo não interessava para ela. Não precisou de mais observações para fazer o que queria – simplesmente caminhou sem hesitar até a jovem mulher que encarava o céu noturno com admiração. A boca rosada abriu-se em espanto quando constatou sua presença, e durante alguns segundos pôs-se a gaguejar, um hábito que havia conseguido largar com esforço e tempo, mas era uma reação pela qual Desejo estava acostumado.

– E-eu... Olá... – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer perante a beleza ambígua da entidade antropomórfica.

– _Não_. Está vendo aquele jovem? Bem ali? – perguntou Desejo apontando para um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos similares aos da moça. _Família_. – Vá até lá e converse com ele. Tenham um fim de semana, durante o qual os dois vão fazer amor até se ferirem e sangrarem. Depois, sem saber por que, recuse-se a vê-lo novamente.

Os olhos perdidos vagaram até o rapaz em questão, seu primo e protetor. Por um momento quase eterno, ele também a encarou. Apesar da barreira de indiferença, conseguiu distinguir o quanto ele estava sozinho, e o toque de desejo queimando em seu peito a mandava seguir até ele e amá-lo. Não teve tempo de concluir o pensamento, atraída pela voz sensual de Desejo como uma borboleta pela chama de uma vela.

– Ele vai te telefonar e rondar sua casa. Quando você pedir que a deixe em paz, ele vai apenas chorar sem dizer uma palavra... Vai encarar, magoado, seus olhos e seguir seus passos aonde for. Por fim, isso vai deixar você tão furiosa que vai estar desesperada pra fazê-lo dizer alguma coisa. Fazê-lo reagir. Pra magoá-lo. Pra tirar aquela lembrança dos olhos dele da sua cabeça. Depois disso, será apenas uma questão de tempo.

Tragou lentamente o seu cigarro, deixando que as cinzas caíssem na terra. Soltou a fumaça e com esse gesto Hinata piscou os olhos, esquecendo-se de sua companhia. Deu um adeus desajeitado, seguindo hesitante até onde Neji estava. Ele agora a observava caminhar, esperando o desenrolar daquela história não mais tão bonita, mas, ainda assim, deles.

Desejo não ficou para observá-los. Assim que seu cigarro chegou ao fim, deixou-o cair, esmagando-o com seu cobiçado sapato de marca, e deu as costas, não parando para pensar no quanto o seu toque – que queima agridoce, que faz desejar, amar e precisar – havia mudado a vida daqueles dois jovens. Porque Desejo é Desejo e, sendo esta, apenas quer e realiza.

_**.#.**_

A história deles começou bem antes da interferência do Perpétuo. Poderia ter sido no aniversário da herdeira, na história dos gêmeos ou até mesmo na criação do clã. Mas o sentimento surgiu quando eles eram ainda crianças, na primeira troca de olhares.

A menina tinha cabelos curtos e azulados, olhos inocentes e parecia a coisa mais adorável que o menino já havia visto. Deixou o pai apreensivo ao verbalizar seus pensamentos – talvez por ele já saber o futuro que os aguardava.

Pouco tempo depois disso, Neji foi levado por Hiashi para longe da cerimônia de aniversário de Hinata, que ainda o observava com um sorriso nos lábios e confusão nos olhos. Era uma tarde ensolarada e os pássaros não cantavam.

Talvez eles também soubessem.

_**.#.**_

O céu ainda estava repleto de fogos de artifício quando Hinata alcançou Neji. Atendendo ao pedido de Desejo e ao seu próprio, conversou com ele sobre coisas completamente triviais. Só havia a necessidade de ouvir a voz do outro e sentir o desejo queimando nos olhos enquanto a razão aos poucos deixava de existir.

Poucas palavras foram trocadas depois dele tê-la convidado para a sua casa. O caminho até lá era curto e eles o faziam sem pressa, deixando que os braços se encostassem enquanto caminhavam, sentindo a eletricidade que emanava dos dois corpos. Foram poucos segundos do momento em que a porta fechou até o corpo de Hinata sendo jogado no chão.

Um gemido fraco de dor. Outro corpo no chão. Roupas sendo arrancadas com brusquidão. _Desejo_.

Tudo o que Neji conseguia pensar era em como precisava dela, de tê-la, marcá-la. E Hinata não estava em melhor estado, também sob o efeito do seu toque, que queimava e ardia de um jeito tão bom que chegava a ser desesperador ter que se separar dele. A necessidade de tê-lo, duro e forte, a fazia se esquecer das consequências.

E as consequências foram esquecidas.

_**.#.**_

Fora o toque terno em sua bochecha, tão suave que mal chegava a tocá-lo, que o acordou. Trouxera uma sensação de paz repentina, fazendo-o esquecer o cansaço que o puxava para baixo, prendendo-o à cama e não permitindo que ele a largasse. O toque era delicado, a sensação era boa e a primeira coisa que conseguiu enxergar logo que abriu os olhos foi o olhar culpado de Hinata.

Haviam lágrimas grudadas nos cílios longos quando deixou que os dedos dela tocassem os seus lábios, entreabrindo-os. Ali, em sua cama, ela estava tão linda, tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão distante de seu alcance. A imagem em si parecia um sonho. Gentilmente, tirou as mãos pequeninas de seu rosto e a abraçou forte, para nunca deixá-la ir embora, nunca deixá-la se afastar.

Um soluço sofrido ecoou no silêncio. Neji sorriu um sorriso triste.

O cheiro almiscarado, o toque ansioso, o olhar confuso, o sangue que os unia e separava. A percepção do universo, da razão e do desejo-culpa que ambos sentiam naquele momento.

Tê-la em seus braços era tão bom que chegava a doer.

– Não podemos mais continuar com isso. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz miúda e rouca.

– Por quê?

Poderia não ter feito a pergunta. Poderia ter esperado o fim em silêncio enquanto aproveitava o máximo dela. É na agonia da despedida que se consegue compreender o tamanho do amor, pensou rapidamente, e naqueles segundos que antecederam a resposta, Neji conseguia sentir Desespero enfiando seu gancho em seu coração.

– É errado. E nós sabemos disso.

Lábios nos seus em um beijo que não era beijo. O ar tremendo com seus movimentos delicados e o peso da decisão que nunca fora dela, mas sim do desejo. A verdadeira liberdade nunca existiu, ele concluiu. Novamente um pássaro engaiolado pelo destino ou qualquer outra força contra a qual não podia lutar nem se quisesse – nem se pudesse.

O silêncio fora quebrado pelo som de passos e a porta batendo. Ela havia demorado demais para ir embora, e a curiosidade inerente do gênio o fez levantar.

Na mesa da cozinha jazia uma xícara de chá e um bilhete rabiscado às pressas.

Ela nunca deixaria de se importar.

_Adeus, Neji-nii-san_.

Nii-san. Como ele odiava o nii-san.

_**.#.**_

Pouco tempo depois desse episódio, Neji voltou a morar no complexo Hyuuga. Tudo fora meticulosamente planejado, e não foram necessárias muitas palavras para o tio aceitá-lo de volta – Hiashi o aguardou como um pai a um filho. Não era muito diferente da relação entre os dois, apesar de todos os pesares.

Também não era muito diferente com Hinata, sua prima, irmã, amante. Já não conseguia encaixá-la em sua vida.

Sangue do mesmo sangue, _família_, e ainda assim ouvi-la gritar seu nome durante toda a noite – era apenas _Neji, Neji, Neji_, não havia espaço para o maldito _nii-san_ – fora a realização de um sonho antigo. E havia muitos outros sonhos que esperava concretizar.

Em algumas semanas, todas as suas coisas já estavam devidamente posicionadas na mansão principal. Em sua antiga cama, tudo em que ele pensava era em Hinata dormindo no quarto em frente ao seu, em uma daquelas camisolas infantis que ela ainda teimava vestir de vez em quando. Bonita demais para ser real.

Soubera que a falta de notícias durante aquele fim de semana rendera à jovem uma série de complicações com o pai e treinos extensivos para compensar a rebeldia. Não se sentia de todo culpado por isso. Ela devia entender que valera à pena no final, mesmo com a culpa e o gosto agridoce do desejo não desejado. E pelo que pôde compreender, sua participação fora omitida da história. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que Hinata fizera. Ninguém sabia o que eles fizeram.

Desistindo de fingir dormir, Neji alongou-se e tentou meditar, mas sua atenção era constantemente desviada para a garota que teimava em permanecer no fundo de sua mente, ecoando em cada pensamento seu como uma maldição.

Poderia ser mesmo uma maldição. Já estava condenado há mais tempo do que pensava.

Saiu do quarto e permaneceu parado no corredor, encarando a porta em frente à sua com uma determinação quase desnecessária. Os sentidos que havia aprimorado durante toda a vida lhe diziam que a pessoa no outro quarto estava adormecida. E apenas isso bastou para que girasse a maçaneta com cuidado, sem fazer nenhum barulho.

O quarto de Hinata era simples, contrariando o pensamento de que a herdeira vivia no luxo. Havia um guarda roupa, uma estante com algumas fotos e livros, e uma cama, onde seu objeto de desejo deliciosamente descansava. Perfeita demais para ser real.

Franziu o cenho. Doía estar distante dela. _Kami-sama_, como doía. Perguntava-se o motivo da prima ter se afastado depois do que aconteceu entre eles. Ela não podia simplesmente _negar_ o que havia sentido. Era errado e sujo, até mesmo doentio, mas belo em sua singularidade. Ela não poderia negar. Nem se quisesse.

Hinata se remexeu em seu sono. Pensou no que ela sonhava. Feições preocupadas enquanto o corpo inconscientemente se afastava das garras de um monstro imaginário. E com outro movimento brusco a herdeira abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o primo próximo à sua cama, observando-a sem expressão alguma.

Não conseguiu dizer ou fazer nada – apenas permaneceu lá, de olhos esbugalhados, boca semiaberta em surpresa, imaginando se era um sonho ou se ele realmente estava em seu quarto a observando dormir. Engoliu em seco, porque era absurdo demais para ser real.

Neji lançou- lhe mais um olhar frio antes de dar-lhe as costas e fechar a porta de seu quarto silenciosamente. Não conseguiu ouvir quando fechou a dele, e só relaxou depois de perceber que ele não iria mais voltar.

Pelo menos não agora.

_**.#.**_

O episódio se repetiu na noite seguinte.

Não estava dormindo quando o sentiu no quarto. Parecia que a presença dele carregava o ar, estagnava-o. Respirar se tornava uma tarefa difícil com os pulmões carregados da apreensão que só ele a fazia sentir. Mantinha os olhos fechados com força, parecendo temer ver o Diabo assim que os abrisse. Não era muito diferente da situação em que se encontrava.

Quando havia desistido de fingir, encarou-o através da penumbra do quarto. Ele estava apoiado despreocupadamente na estante, encarando-a com os mesmos olhos frios da noite anterior. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inteiro ao se lembrar da voz em seu ouvido, do toque, dos suspiros. E ele era um ninja, afinal. Ele _percebeu_.

– Queria saber quando você vai acabar com isso. – ele disse por fim, rouco e eloquente.

Hinata estremeceu visivelmente, voltando a deitar-se e fechando os olhos com a mesma força de antes. Ouviu um riso seco e som de passos leves e determinados seguindo até a cama. Um movimento fluido e ele já estava deitado ao seu lado.

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – a voz chegou em seus ouvidos mais quente-fria do que antes. Um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o corpo dele contra o seu. Ela ainda não havia se movido.

– Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. – e Hinata tremia assim como sua voz. E era óbvio que ele sabia.

– É simples, Hinata. _Simples_ demais.

– Eu não posso.

– Você pode.

– Eu não quero.

– Você quer.

Hinata suspirou quando sentiu os dedos dele procurando entrelaçarem-se aos seus. Fechou a mão antes que pudesse pensar, deixando que Neji acabasse fazendo uma leve massagem com o polegar sobre o seu punho tensionado.

– Você deveria parar de tentar negar o que sente.

– E você deveria parar com isso. Eu quero que vá embora do meu quarto agora, e que pare de me ver dormir. Isso é bizarro.

Neji nada disse, apenas continuou a segurá-la em seus braços. Ela sentia a respiração controlada contra o seu pescoço e pensou por um momento que ele estivesse dormindo. Mas ela era uma ninja, afinal. E ela _percebeu_.

– Por favor, Neji-nii-san.

A respiração em seu pescoço falhou por um segundo, e ela soube que ele queria jogá-la de seus braços no momento em que disse o pronome. Em um suspiro irritado, Neji levantou da cama e atravessou o quarto com passadas rápidas, o ar ainda carregado movendo-se ao seu redor. Hinata fechou os olhos, esperando o baque da porta fechando com força, mas nada conseguiu escutar. Ele fora embora tão devastador e silencioso quanto chegou.

Apesar do quarto vazio, ainda era difícil respirar.

_**.#.**_

Quando chegou o final da semana, Hinata estava enlouquecendo.

Neji havia parado de visitá-la durante a madrugada como pediu, mas isso não significava que ele deixou de importuná-la durante o dia. As horas de treino passaram a ser também de tortura, pois seus olhos perspicazes nunca deixavam passar um movimento seu. Se antes isso já a deixava nervosa, nos últimos dias a levava à aflição.

Com sua volta à mansão, Neji novamente ficou encarregado do treinamento das primas. As obrigações de líder do clã e figura importante na vila da Folha impediam que Hiashi continuasse com este dever, e não confiava em ninguém além de seu sobrinho para dar continuidade ao seu trabalho de pai.

Cada golpe trocado era acompanhado do olhar analisador do Hyuuga, que parecia fazer questão de observá-la por todos os ângulos que conseguia capturar. Quando não estava lutando com ela, sentava-se para ver os golpes aplicados e parecia se divertir bastante com isso. Em importuná-la. Em fazê-la se lembrar e se arrepender. Era só olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e veria o brilho ali. Hinata tinha que repetir os movimentos várias vezes porque seu olhar fixo a desconcentrava.

O que mais a irritava era que a presença de Hanabi em nada o afetava. Mesmo treinando arduamente com sua irmã, ela não deixava de sentir os olhos dele a mirando. Chegava a ser assustador, mas não ficava impressionada. O primo-irmão-desejo fora um dos poucos agraciados com as verdadeiras maravilhas da Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata sentia que poderia odiá-lo naquele exato momento.

Mais alguns golpes e sabia que seria seu fim. Neji era rápido demais, forte demais, e em uma batalha de verdade ela já estaria morta – assim como quase esteve há anos atrás, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca e o corpo dolorido apenas porque ele a tocou nos lugares certos, determinado demais em lhe causar dor. Recentemente ele também a havia tocado nos lugares certos, numa dor boa que era uma mistura de prazer, ânsia e culpa, acima de tudo.

Seus pensamentos foram arrancados quando uma mão parou de repente na altura de seu peito. Temeu encarar os olhos da pessoa logo em sua frente. Era inevitável.

– Terminamos por hoje, Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama.

Neji se recompôs, seguindo até a varanda para pegar uma xícara de chá, parecendo bastante calmo para alguém que há poucos minutos lutava arduamente. Tendo feito isso, seguiu para a mansão, não antes de deixar outro olhar enigmático e penetrante em Hinata. A jovem estremeceu.

Hanabi lançou um olhar discreto para os dois. Ela viu. Hyuugas conseguem ver demais.

_**.#.**_

– O que está acontecendo entre você e o Neji-nii-san?

Hinata engasgou. Sua irmã continuava a encarando do outro lado da mesa, os olhos pálidos fixos nos seus. Parecidos demais com os de Neji. Por um momento não soube o que fazer, e encarar a irmã se tornava uma tarefa pesada demais.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Já faz um bom tempo que você está com essa postura, Onee-chan. Não precisa agir assim comigo.

Sua sorte era que apenas as duas estavam tomando o desjejum, ou então estaria perdida. Hinata suspirou, deixando-se descansar um pouco. Estava sendo difícil lidar com aquela situação, principalmente estando sozinha. Não queria envolver ninguém naquele amontoado de problemas, mas Hanabi era esperta demais para acreditar nas mentiras vazias da irmã mais velha.

Quanto menos souber, melhor.

– Não é nada demais, é um problema nosso.

– Vocês não eram assim. Levando em consideração o que aconteceu com vocês, até que estavam indo bem no início do semestre. Mas agora você o evita com a mesma força que ele lhe procura. É estranho de presenciar.

– Já falei que não é nada demais, Hanabi-chan. Além do mais...

– Otou-san já percebeu também. Ele pode estar ausente, mas isso não justifica nada.

Hinata ficou muda. O silêncio não passou despercebido pela mais nova, que continuou altiva onde estava, esperando no mínimo uma resposta plausível. Não queria saber sobre a vida da irmã, mas era impossível não deixar de se importar com seu bem estar.

– Você realmente pensou que poderia esconder isso dele?

– Esse é um assunto entre Neji-nii-san e eu, e apenas nós dois podemos resolver. Me desculpe, Imouto, mas não posso dizer nada mais do que isso.

– Então resolva isso rápido, antes que Otou-san comece a interferir. Este é o meu único conselho.

– Arigatou, Hanabi-chan.

Alguns minutos depois Neji juntou-se às duas à mesa. Hanabi não pôde evitar a tensão no ar e o silêncio incômodo. Aquele era um assunto dos dois e ela não iria mais se intrometer.

_**.#.**_

Acordou com a terrível sensação de estar sendo observada. Já era tarde da noite e não era necessário fazer uma análise aprofundada para descobrir quem era. Ela o estava esperando, no fim das contas. Já não aguentava mais, e ele precisava saber disso.

– Eu estava esperando por você. – Hinata falou depois de alguns minutos.

– Não me diga.

O tom sarcástico dele a machucou um pouco, mas tentou não demonstrar. Encolheu-se na cama, convidando-o com os olhos a sentar-se. Neji não se moveu.

– Tudo bem. Nós precisamos deixar algumas coisas claras aqui.

– As coisas estão bastante claras para mim, Hinata. Ou talvez seja apenas a sua inaptidão em enxergar o que está diante dos seus olhos. Não sei se fico feliz em saber que você finalmente parou de negar o que sentiu ou irritado por só agora você fazer isso.

– Não vou mais negar o que aconteceu. – antes que ele pudesse falar, ela o cortou. – Aconteceu e eu senti. Nós sentimos. Mas já passou.

– Não se _atreva_ a dizer que foi uma coisa momentânea. – havia um brilho esquisito nos olhos dele, e pela primeira vez Hinata não o temeu. Ela gostou. – Não se atreva a dizer que ainda não sente.

O ar agora não estava mais carregado de apreensão, mas sim de uma espécie de rancor e pesar. Bastava apenas olhar nos olhos de Neji. Mas tudo o que Hinata conseguia sentir era a necessidade de machucá-lo, assim como ele fez com ela anos atrás, assim como ele ainda o faz. Procurou uma brecha na perfeita armadura de indiferença do primo e finalmente achou um ponto cego. Que deus tivesse piedade dela.

– A única coisa que sinto é raiva. Você me perseguiu dia e noite. Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, até mesmo Naruto-kun conseguiu perceber, e não posso contar nada para eles. Sabe por que, _Neji-nii-san_? Porque o que nós fizemos foi errado. Nojento. E eu só percebi isso depois que voltei a mim. Mas você... Eu esperava mais daquele que se diz ver todas as coisas. Nunca imaginei que você fosse realmente acreditar naquelas promessas falsas.

As palavras dela cortavam o silêncio, e o coração de Neji também. Ele não mais a olhava, talvez nem quisesse mais vê-la. A respiração alterada de ambos era audível, e nenhum dos dois fez menção de esconder sua vergonha. Ela, preocupada demais em machucar; Ele, preocupado demais em não sair tão machucado.

– Parece que as coisas estão bastante claras agora. Eu era o cego, no fim.

A voz dele estava um tom mais baixo que o normal e Hinata teria dificuldade de ouvi-lo se o quarto não estivesse mergulhado naquela quietude espectral. A percepção da dor na voz dele fez com que sentisse um aperto inesperado no peito. Fazia anos que ansiava, ainda que inconscientemente, falar aquelas coisas para ele, e agora que tinha realizado um de seus desejos mais obscuros, tudo o que sentia era culpa. Mais uma vez.

– Existe alguma outra coisa que você gostaria de dizer, Hinata-sama?

Ela não o olhava, não conseguia olhar. Depois de tudo o que foi dito, falta-lhe coragem para encará-lo. Pelo canto dos olhos podia dizer que ele também temia vê-la. E ela sentia frio – nas palavras, nos olhos, tocando sua pele. E doeu.

– Não. Você pode ir, Neji-nii-san.

No último momento atreveu-se a encará-lo, e a visão dos olhos dele antes de fechar a porta, tão magoados, tão machucados, pareceu ficar gravado em sua retina. Imaginou ter visto lágrimas brilhando no olhar ferido, mas preferiu não aprofundar o pensamento. Ela só queria esquecê-lo. Deitou-se novamente, deixando que a culpa a engolfasse de vez. Um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios, e ela desejou não chorar nunca mais, porque cada lágrima doía. _Kami-sama_, como doía.

_**.#.**_

Hinata não se sentia nada disposta a sair da cama quando acordou – não apenas por conta da crueldade desnecessária que cometeu na noite anterior, mas sim de um mal estar terrível que a acometeu assim que abriu os olhos. E, além disso, não sabia como agir. Não havia encontrado Neji durante o café da manhã, e quando perguntou a Hiashi sobre a ausência ele disse que encontrou o sobrinho na área de treinamento logo depois do amanhecer. Segundo ele, Neji havia levantado mais cedo para trabalhar em um novo golpe. Evitou ao máximo ter que encontrá-lo, mas treinavam juntos todos os dias. Era inevitável, e ela deveria parar de fugir.

Encontrou-o recostado na parede, e pareceu que havia caído no sono. O que chocou Hinata foi a expressão do mais puro cansaço estampado em seu rosto. Havia bolsas escuras logo abaixo das pálpebras inferiores e suas feições pareciam mais violentas, como se ele tivesse passado a noite toda acordado.

Suas especulações foram descartadas assim que Neji abriu os olhos, completamente indiferente à sua presença. As orbes peroladas pareciam querer perfurá-la diretamente no coração, e ela conseguiu sentir todo o ódio-desejo-amor que aquele olhar frio transmitia. Quando Hinata fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, Neji logo a cortou, movendo-se para longe dela.

– Você está atrasada. É bom que já tenha se aquecido, Hinata-sama. Suponho que nós não queremos mais perder tempo.

A jovem apenas meneou a cabeça e foi para a sua posição de luta, sabendo que dessa vez tudo seria diferente. Buscou coragem da raiva que sentia dele, mas só conseguia se lembrar dos seus olhos antes de sair do quarto. Magoados. Feridos. Por isso aceitou aquele desafio. Por isso aceitaria qualquer um dos golpes que ele desferisse. Por isso que não se empenharia para machucá-lo. Os olhos dele diziam que ela já havia conseguido o que queria.

O ar se movia fluidamente ao redor do corpo dele, como se nem ao menos pudesse tocá-lo. Hinata também não, mal conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo do primo. Caiu de joelhos antes do esperado, arfando com um esforço descomunal. Sentiu lágrimas manchando sua visão e uma terrível sensação na altura do abdômen. Antes que pudesse perceber já corria até o banheiro mais próximo, e assim que chegou lá vomitou todo o café da manhã no sanitário.

Quando se recompôs, voltou para o campo de treinamento e encontrou Neji arrumando os equipamentos. Ele ainda não a olhava.

– O treino de hoje foi cancelado, Hinata-sama. Parece que nós dois tivemos uma noite conturbada, não é mesmo?

Dito isso, ele seguiu até a saída sem nem ao menos olhá-la. Hinata sentiu um frio ainda mais forte passear pelo seu corpo, arrepiando-a dos pés a cabeça de um jeito ruim. Perguntou a si mesma se fizera a escolha certa. Remorso é um sentimento muito filho da puta.

_**.#.**_

Era só uma questão de tempo.

Hinata sabia disso.

_Ele_ fizera questão de frisar, pois ele sabia das coisas, ele sabia do mundo, ele sabia de tudo.

_Era só uma questão de tempo_.

_**.#.**_

Contrariando o Desejo, contrariando até mesmo o Destino – apesar de ser um feito impossível enganar as páginas do livro –, no oitavo dia da separação, Hinata cedeu.

Porque não aguentava mais o olhar apático e indiferente de Neji. Porque não sabia o que fazer com a culpa de tê-lo machucado e quebrado tradições por conta da necessidade de tê-lo perto. Porque não conseguia dormir em paz.

Era aproximadamente três horas da manhã quando ela invadiu o quarto. Estaria mergulhado na escuridão se não houvesse a janela próxima da cama para iluminar o local – mas havia os seus sentidos e a proximidade com aquele que desejava. Sentia que poderia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar.

Ele estava deitado na cama, aparentando estar bastante tranquilo, mas Hinata sabia que ele não dormia. Talvez por conta dessa falsa certeza que se permitiu aproximar e sentar de costas para ele – ainda sem coragem, ainda com vergonha. Sentiu os olhos em seu pescoço.

– Neji, eu... E-eu...

Tinha a sensação de que se qualquer outra palavra fosse dita naquela hora, o momento seria arruinado. Sentia-se tremer por dentro e a confiança em colocar convicção nas palavras havia se desvanecido. E naquela hora havia apenas as suas lágrimas caindo em seu colo e o soluço que escapou sem querer. Havia apenas o desejo de reparar todos os seus erros e a mão dele subitamente tocando a sua e puxando-a ao seu encontro.

– Hinata...

Deixou-se cair nos braços dele, e a sensação era boa, ruim, e era tudo o que eles tinham no momento. Ele a acolheu, ainda machucado, ainda furioso e ainda assim ele a amava. Porque não era apenas desejo. Nunca fora apenas desejo. Ele só foi uma desculpa para algo muito maior que precisava ser despertado.

O toque foi o necessário, não o todo.

Puxou-a para a cama, acomodando o corpo dela contra o seu. Hinata ainda chorava e pedia desculpas repetidas vezes por ser estúpida e fraca e inútil, e Neji dizia que estava tudo bem porque ele estaria ao seu lado e não permitiria que ela se tornasse todos os seus defeitos. Ele estaria ao seu lado para fazê-los melhores.

Eles ficaram naquela posição por um bom tempo apenas para esquecer.

Esquecer a culpa, e os erros, e a morte, e o ódio. E os olhos, e o sangue, e a família. E o selo que o marca e a diferencia, e o desejo e a dor que o desejo traz. O desespero da distância de um toque.

Esquecer e recomeçar.

O sol já despontava no céu e Neji a abraçou ainda mais forte, dizendo algumas poucas palavras em seu ouvido. Palavras que ficariam apenas entre eles, para salvar o momento, para salvá-los. Porque precisavam disso, acima de tudo e de todas as coisas.

Hinata o abraçou de volta e pareceu a melhor coisa a se fazer. _Eu também_, e havia uma chance de dar certo.

Porque era só uma questão de tempo.

_**.#.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Gostei mesmo de escrever essa fanfic. Houve uns três finais antes desse – acreditem, muito dramáticos para aguentar –, e o apresentado foi uma junção de todos. Deixei algumas coisas subentendidas aí (como a Hinata grávida, RISOS), então novamente, se tiverem dúvidas é só perguntar. A maioria das coisas que escrevo são confusas e tenho tendência a manter coisas importantes não escancaradas. É isso, até a próxima, pessoal. _Nanda_.


End file.
